Some devices, such as digital still cameras and so forth, for example, may comprise a gyro sensor (a piezoelectric vibration type gyro sensor and so forth, for example) for the purpose of vibration correction and so forth. With such a device, use of the gyro sensor mounted thereon makes it possible to obtain information about the position and movement of the device. Specifically, the gyro sensor detects an angular velocity caused with the device and produces a sensor signal (a voltage signal and so forth) in accordance with the detected angular velocity. For example, when the gyro sensor rotates in a predetermined direction (clockwise direction, for example) relative to a reference axis, a sensor signal larger than a reference sensor signal (a sensor signal to be output with no angular velocity caused) is output, while when the gyro sensor rotates in an opposite direction (a counter-clockwise direction, for example) from the predetermined direction, a sensor signal smaller than the reference sensor signal is output.